Yumi's Dream
by Darkensea
Summary: A girl enrolls in the Duel Academy with the dreams of becoming a Pro. Rated T, just incase.
1. Chapter 1

Forward/ Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX, Though the characters and the decks they use are mine. Original GX character will not appear for some time since this takes place shortly before GX. When they do they will be added to the Disclaimer.

* * *

Yumi's Dream

by Darkensea

_My name is Yumi. This is my story. I am a duelist enrolling in the prestigious duel academy. I hear it is extremely hard to get in to but I have been through a lot already. Lets just say the way you see me now isn't the way I started out. I began as all duelist in my family, as a water based duelist. I trained with my brother Umi, as was taught to handle myself in a duel. Then I entered my first tournament, where I was doing great. Until I met a duelist who goes by his Initial. P. He defeated me, but not an ordinary defeat. The spirit breaking, crushing defeat, that make you question your whole dueling strategy. I am on a quest to find a powerful strategy. That is where I met my friends Jade and Akumu. They're twins, and both use a fire based structure. With them I'm going for the Pro's any way I can._

Chapter One

Chain lightning streaked across the darkened sky. The clouds seemed to be dyed with the color of blood. Heavy winds wrestled with the trees as thick rains blanketed everything in ice cold water. The rain pounded against the glass window pane creating a mellow crackle. A girl sat in the corner of the room watching the lightning flashed outside. She had curled up next to her bed, trying to organize her thoughts. Tomorrow was the entrance exam for Duel Academy. She and her best friends had all made the first cut to apply. All they had to do now is pass the exam and they were in. They heard that the exam was really tough, but they had been through a lot and were sure that they could stand up to anything. She was worried about them, not getting in, but was even more worried about some of them getting in and having to leave the others out. She tried to imagine attend The Academy with out them.

She removed her deck from the carrying case at her side and shuffled it. Dealing three cards face down. She set the rest of the deck down. Flipping up the first card, she revealed her Gagagigo Monster card. This had to be the most loyal card in her deck. She thought of her brother, the one who had taught her to duel. She like to view it as her most loyal card, because it seemed to come up in every duel she had played. She flipped up the second card. Fairy meteor crush. A gift from Jade when she started looking for a new deck strategy. She held the card tightly to her chest.

The door to her room opened and light from the hallway flooded in on her. Blocked mostly by a figure. The lights flicked on to reveal a boy the same age as her, with flaming red hair and jade green eyes, that shone like gem stones, standing in the doorway.

"Sitting in the dark, caressing your deck? Sometimes I wonder about you." He said softly as he flicked off the lights and closed the door behind him, letting the lighting outside fill the room. He walked over and took a seat next to her. "Nervous about tomorrow?"

"Not really. Just reminiscing."

"Akumu is so psyched she is bouncing off the walls I knew you would be in silence so I decided to join you."

"Thanks, Its nice to have some company." She shuffled all the cards back into her deck and dealt five more cards. She analyzed her hand then drew. "Jade, If your opponent had two monsters on the field and one face down card. What would you do?"

"Depends on a lot of things, but most of all, what is in my hand." he replied. "Just let it flow."

Yumi smiled and shuffled the cards back, then put her deck away. "Good luck tomorrow."

"Same to you." He replied.

"Sorry, but I going to have to kick you out. I'm going to get some rest."

Jade glanced towards the closed door. "Are you sending me back in there with her. How about I just crash on your floor tonight."

"Sorry but if you don't head back, she will come looking for you, and no one will get any sleep."

Jade sighed. "I know. Good night Yumi" He rose and left the room.

The next morning, They boarded the boat to the Duelist Academy. Yumi stood out on the deck watching the boat slide across the waves. While Jade and Akumu were indoors talking to the other applicants. Yumi had spent a lot of the time by the ocean during her childhood. Her father and brother loved the ocean. Her father to the point that he named her brother after his favorite ocean related duel monster card. The fields card, Umi. She got a derivative of that name, one a little more feminine. Duel Academy is on an island, So finding a place near to ocean to duel shouldn't be to hard.

Someone walked up to her and stood beside her. It was the other twin, Akumu. She had known them for a while, back when you could look at them and tell they were twins, but now Akumu had altered her appearances so that, one could not tell they were related by merely looking at them. Akumu had dyed her natural flame red hair black, with bright orange highlights. She had covered her jade green eyes with deep amber contacts.

"What's wrong, sis?" She asked. They ere best friends and calling each other sisters was their term of endearment.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"Well, I don't know what your thinking about, but I do know there is a boat full of duelist with rare cards that are itching for duels." Yumi laughed to herself. Akumu had an obsession with rare cards. She would go out of her way to get one. Seeing one sent her in to a state of near delirium. Her eyes were already sparkling with the thought of them.

"Sure, I could use a practice duel before we get there. But I doubt any one would want to part with their cards right before the entrance exam." Yumi replied as she turned to head inside.

"Way to spoil my fun." Akumu replied. "But it can't hurt to try."

The two girls headed inside. As Yumi was about to pass through the door she noticed a kid standing on the stern of the ship, and she prayed it wasn't who she thought it was.

The sound of the florescent light buzzing was the only sound that could be heard, in the test room. As the applicants poured over their test booklets. Yumi had found the first minutes of the test easy. "What is the card color of a normal magic card?" However she was finding the test becoming more difficult as she went on. "Which has the fastest spell speed. A) A Normal Magic card. B) A Quick-play Magic card. C) A Counter Trap card. D) A Continuos Creature effect ." by the time she left the written exam, her mind was spinning. Waiting outside for her was Jade who had finished the test faster than she had. They went and collected their Duel disk, and proctor number. They headed to the colosseum to wait.

Upon entering they saw Akumu in the middle of a duel with a professor. The only indication that the duel had started was that both players life points had taken some damage. Otherwise, both fields were clear. Akumu seem to be having a hard time at only 1250 life points left, while the professor had 3000.

"My move." Akumu said. "And I make you regret that." I activate my book of life, spell card which let's me special summon one zombie type monster from my graveyard, and remove one monster in your graveyard from play. So I bring back my Double Coston, while removing your Gemini Elf. Next, I sacrifice Double Coston, for my Twin-headed Behemoth. Twin-headed Behemoth attack his life points directly."

"Why would she do that?" Yumi asked. "Double Coston can allow her to summon a dark monster that originally needs two tributes, for only one."

"That may be true, but Twin-headed Behemoth can attack twice, and Akumu has no dark monsters with an attack higher than 3000 in her deck, so summoning a dark monster would not of been enough to wipe out all the proctors life points." Jade said.

"Nice move Akumu." Yumi cheered her on.

"Finish it off." Akumu said. "Attack his life points directly again." The professor life points fell to zero and Akumu was declared the winner.

They rushed down to congratulate her on her victory when another professor across the colosseum called Jade's name. He left to take his exam while Yumi continued to meet up with Akumu. Before she even reach Akumu, the Professor Akumu just beat called her name. As she walked past Akumu, Akumu hugged her whispered. "I made it in, but that wasn't as easy as I made it look. Good luck."

The professor greeted her and said. "Let me explain the rules. This is a practical exam to test your dueling ability. You will be graded on strategy, effectiveness and sportsmanship. Wining or losing this duel does not determine your acceptance in this school."

"So even if I loss I can still be accepted."

"Depending on how the duel was played and your written exam score, possibly."

"Thank you."

"We can start when ever you are ready."

Yumi shuffled her deck and placed it on the duel disk. "I'm ready."

"For exam purposes I will go first." The proctor said drawing his hand. He thought for a moment them said. I shall start by playing Newdoria in defense mode and place one card face down and end my turn."

"Interesting." Yumi said drawing. "If I destroy that as a result of battle it destroy something else. I will start by activating my Graceful Charity spell card. Which lets me draw three cards then discard two. Next I remove my discarded Humanoid Slime from the game, to special summon Aqua Spirt. Next I summon my Spell Absorbing Kid from the Sky in attack mode. Kid from the Sky attack Newdoria. When my Kid from the Sky destroys a monster as a result of battle I gain the monsters star level, times 300 in life points. Yumi's life points rose to 5200.

"Valiant attempt. But that activates Newdoria ability, so I destroy your Aqua Spirit. You also activated my trap, Michurzire. When you destroy on of my monsters I, in return destroy one of yours. So I destroy your Kid from the Sky."

"Whoa, Akumu was right, he is good." Yumi said. "Oh well, I set one face down card and end my turn."

"Thank you, but I am a professor, I am supposed to be good. I draw, then summon Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke." "Attack her life points directly."

Yumi's life point counter fell back to 3400. "I set another face down card and end my turn. Here is your next situation."

"My move." Yumi said. Drawing and looking at her hand she thought. I have nothing strong enough to overpower it, so I just going to have to hold off with defense until I get some thing. "I summon the forgiving maiden, in defense mode. Set one card and end my turn."

The professor drew a card and said. "I seemed to forgot to mention my Grandmaster's special ability. When it attacks a monster in defense mode, it destroys it with out damage calculation. With that known, I summon my Getsu Fuhma. When she battles with a fiend or Zombie type monster, That monster is destroyed at the end of battle. Grandmaster Sasuke, destroy her defense. Getsuma Fushi, Attack her life points directly. Yumi life points fell to 1700.

Another attack like that and I'm finished, I need to find a way to win. She drew. Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands, this could be the card she need. I summon my Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands. When he is summoned, I can search my deck for on ritual monster or magic card and add it to my hand." She removed her deck from the duel disk and searched then with drew the card she needed. "Next I activate it. Turtle Oath. Using my Manju and the Fenrir from my hand as the offering, to summon Crab Turtle. Crab Turtle attack his grandmaster Sasuke." The Professors life points fell to 3250.

"Very good. But by now you should have taken note to my strategy, as I have noted you like the girl I just dueled, use a duo attribute deck."

"Yes," Yumi replied. "And you focus on cards that destroy monsters."

"Very good, one of the main aspects of dueling is finding the strategies and exploiting its weaknesses. In your case, It is light water deck that may be your weakness. I summon disciple of the forbidden spell defense mode and Activate my trap card. Next to be lost. The way this card works is I choose one monster on my field, and search my deck for another copy of the same card, then send the copy to the graveyard. Last I turn my Getsu Fuhma to defense to and end my turn."

"That was an odd move." Yumi said drawing. "I don't know what you are planing to do. With that creature, so I'll just destroy it before you get the chance." She looked at her hand again. Perfect. I activate celestial Transformation. It allows me to special summon one fairy type monster from my hand at the cost of half its attack points, So I summon Hysteric Fairy. But this one wont be staying long, because I tribute him for Airknight Parshath. Last I equip my Airknight with Cestus of Dagla. Which increases his attack to 2400. Airknight attack his Disiple of the Forbidden spell. When Airknight battles a monster with a defense lower than his attack you take the difference to your life point. That actives Airknight second effect and the effect of my Cestus of Dagla. When the creature equipped with Cestus of Dagla inflicts damage to your life points. I gain an equal amount, and when Airknight inflicts damage to your life points I get to draw a card." Yumi's Life points rose to 3300, while the professors dropped to 1650. Yumi drew her extra card and continued. "Crab Turtle Destroy his Getsu Fuhma." She placed the card she drew face down on the field saying. "I set one card and end my turn."

"Like I was saying, there is a weakness in your strategy that you and your friend I dueled before share." The professor said drawing, Now I summon another Disciple of the forbidden spell. That activates his special ability. When he is summoned, I can declare as many attributes as Disciple of the Forbidden Spells are in my graveyard, which is two. One I sent with Next to be Lost, and the one you sent. I am declaring Light and Water. Whenever this Disciple of the Forbidden Spell battles either a light or water monster, the monster is destroyed without applying damage calculation. So Disciple of the Forbidden Spell destroy her Airknight." I set two cards and end my turn.

This is really bad. If that thing battles any monster in my entire deck it is destroyed automatically. So there is no creature I can use to destroy it and I'm out of cards in my hand. I need a way around this. Yumi thought. This may be it. She drew. "There is nothing I can do this turn. So I end my turn."

"You seem to be at your end. How sad, I wanted see your true potential. I summon Sasuke Samurai Number Four. Disciple of the Forbiden Spell attack Crab Turtle. Sasuke Samurai Attack her directly." Yumi life points fell to 2100. "Your move."

"Ok, Yumi last chance." She said encouraging her self. She drew. "I summon Homunculus the Alchemic Being. Then I activate his special ability, Once per turn I can change his attribute. Really useful, especially against Your Disciple of the Forbidden Spell. Homunclus, change to a Dark type monster and attack his disciple." The Professors life points fell to 1550.

"Nicely done applicant." He replied drawing his next card. "I activate my set Scapegoats magic card. Which summons four sheep token. "Next I activate my two pronged attack. By sacrificing two of my scapegoats I can destroy the your Homunculus."

"Not so fast. I activate my face down Mystic Wok magic card." Yumi cut in. "By sacrificing Homunculus, I can increase my life points by his attack points." Yumi's life points rose to 3900.

"Your maintaining of your life points is impressive. However I have my attack. So I attack your life points directly. Yumi's life points fell to 2700.

Yumi drew and smiled. "This is all I need. It was fun Professor. I summon my Favorite card. Gagagigo, and equip it with the card Fairy Meteor Crush, that give it the ability to inflict damage to your life point equal to the difference between its attack and your monster defense. Gagagigo Attack one of the Scapegoats." The Professors life points fell to zero. "Thank you, this duel has made me stronger."

"The Procter put in her results on device, waited a few moments then said. "Congratulations and welcome to the Duelist Academy. You Passed."

"Thank you." Yumi said. " That was a difficult duel."

"You can meet up with your friend at registration, she is waiting for you." He replied with a smile. "Next, Gertis, Germstan."

Yumi headed out of the arena, and was later joined by Jade. "That was a tough battle, I had to make it a draw. So I was excepted. She smiled as they headed off to meet up with Akumu.


	2. Chapter 2

Yumi

by Darkensea

_My name is Yumi. This is my story. I am a duelist looking to become stronger. I managed to enroll in the prestigious Duel Academy, after a tough entrance exam duel. Luckily both of my best friends have made it in with me. Its only been one day at this school and already I feel as if I have gotten stronger. I should be thankful for it, because somehow, I feel the duels only get tougher from here on out._

Chapter Two

Yumi and Akumu stood in the center of there new dorm room. They had been ended up room mates, which couldn't make them happier. They had both changed in to there Blue and White uniforms, and were tidying up the room after there vast unpacking.

"So this is the only girls dorm on the whole island?" Akumu said. "I guess Female duelist really are rare."

"The boys have three Ranked dorms and all girls are thrown here." Yumi said. "Even worst, there is a no boy allowed rule so your brother can't stop by and say hi."

"Tell me about it. Being separated from your Twin is like losing half of yourself."

"If that is the case, it doesn't look like we will spending much time in here." Yumi picked up her Duel disk from off the bed. "Come on. Let's go for a walk."

As the two girls left the dorm, the Dorm manager called to them. "Remember to return in three hours for the welcome dinner."

They headed down the path away from the girls dorm, and stopped at a cross road deciding which way to go. They decided to head to the main school building. Which turned out to be the right decision because Jade was sitting outside the main entrance talking to a silver haired kid. Both of them were wearing bright mustard yellow jackets.

Akumu walked up and took a seat next to her brother leaning against him. Yumi stood by.

"Girlfriend?" The silver haired kid asked Jade, motioning to Akumu.

"No, my twin." Jade replied. He turned to Yumi and said. "Your welcome to join us if you want." Motioning to the seat on the other side of him. "Meet my roommate."

Yumi held out her hand to greet him. "Hi, I'm Yumi."

The kid rose, took her hand and gently kissed it. "I'm called Spirit. Pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Jade's sister Akumu." She said bounding over and holding out her hand to be kissed, which Spirit did, causing Akumu to blush and giggle.

"Well ladies, After being formally introduced, I can say I look forward to seeing you around, and since you a kin to my good man over there, our room is always open if you want to join us for a spot of tea and a pleasant duel.""We might take you up on that sometime." Akumu replied.

"How about right now, There is still time until the formalities of the school."

"Yumi how we doing on time, can I duel him and still make it back on time."

"If you make it quick. You can duel him twice." Yumi replied checking her watch."

"Very well then," Spirit said, "Lets head some place a little more private and duel."

"Careful Spirit, that is my sister your flirting with." Jade said. "Cool it."

"Relax, my good man, no harm intended."

The group headed down the path and turned left into the forest that surrounded the academy, walking until they reach a clearing Spirit said. "This is fair enough, Shall we begin?"

"When ever your ready, sweety." Akumu said. They shuffled there decks and loaded them into their duel disk, activating them.

"Our walk took up time." Yumi said, "So the person with the highest life points in ten minutes is the winner."

"Fair enough," Spirit replied. "A true gentleman lets a lady go first, so you may start."

"Why thank you." Akumu said drawing her card. "I guess I will start by playing my Giant Germ in attack mode, and setting one card face down. Its your move."

Spirit drew. "I know, you where hoping I would destroy that, and take damage, but this card changes everything, I activate my Dimensional Fissure Magic card. As long as this card is face up on the field, all monster sent to the graveyard are removed from play instead. And since your Germs effect activates when it sent to the graveyard, Its effect won't activate. So I summon D.D. Assailant and Destroy your germ." Akumu life points fell to 3300. "I set a face down and end my turn. It's your move my lady."

"Smart and strong, I like you." Akumu said as she drew. "Lets see how you handle something bigger. I summon my Zombra the Dark. In attack mode. Zombra attack his Assailant." Spirit's life points fell to 3600. "Unfortunately my Zombra get weaker every time it destroys a monster." Akumu's Zombra gave a cry and shattered and its pieces flew into the rip in the sky. " What happened?"

"Sorry dear, but I forgot to mention my assailants ability, When it is destroyed by your monster, I can remove both of them from the game. Is it my move now?"

"Go" Akumu said.

"I that is the case, I guess can summon my Banisher of the Light in defense mode. Then I shall activate my Card Destruction magic card. Usually we would send our hands to the graveyard, but because of my Banisher of the Light, all the cards are removed from play." They both pocketed there hands and drew the same amount. "This is what I needed." Now I activate. My Dimensional Distortion magic card which allows me to special summon a monster that has been removed from play. I shall summon my Serpent Night Dragon to the Field," Spirit said.

"That was a big mistake," Akumu said. "Because I activate the trap A Rival Appears. I select one monster on your side of the field and summon a monster with the exact star level from my hand. So I select your Serpent Night Dragon and summon my Ryu-ran in defense mode.

"Impressive," Spirit commented, Obvious my dragon is no match for your defense so I will have to remove it myself. I activate, Dark Core. By discarding one card from my hand from play, I can remove one monster from play, So good-bye to Ryu-Ran. Now Serpent Night attack her life points." Akumu life point fell to 950. "You can go."

"He is really strong." Akumu said drawing her card. "This is my last chance." I activate my Brain Control magic card and by paying 800 life points I take control of your Serpent Night Dragon. Then I sacrifice it for my Twin Headed Beast. Last I play Stop Defense which changes your Banshier of Light to attack mode. Twin Headed beast Destroy his Banisher, and attack his life points." Spirit's Life points fell to 300.

"It been a pleasure my dear, but I must finish this now." Spirit said drawing. I summon my Dimensional Jar. It's far two weak to do any serious damage, so I activate my Destruction Ring. It destroys my jar, and deal 1000 damage to both of us."

Both Akumu and Spirits life points dropped to 0. The match is a draw.

Spirit smiled, and gave a formal bow. "Thank you for the elegant duel." He said. "I hope to Duel you again sometime."

He motioned to Jade, who gave Yumi and Akumu a hug and hurried to join Spirit who had begun the walk back to their dorms.

"What you think, Yumi?" Akumu asked as she and Yumi headed back to the girl's dorm "Good catch?"

"He is skilled I give him that," Yumi replied. "If you hadn't held back though, it would of ended differently." She motioned to the face down trap on Akumu field.

Akumu removed the card from the duel disk and looked at it. "Poison of the Old Man?"

"If you had activated that, before you ended your turn and deal him eight hundred points you would of won. Even if you wanted to be nice and wait for him to activate Destruction Ring, then activate it and gain 1200, you would of survived the blast, and he wouldn't."

"I forgot I had this down." Akumu replied looking at the card. "See I even forgot to remove it from the field after the duel was done."

Yumi slapped her forehead, "You need to pay more attention."

"Why did you let her get off so easy?" Jade asked as he and Spirit reached the Ra yellow dorms. I saw, the cards you had in your hand, you could of finished her off."

"What can I say, I am a gentleman. It was courtesy to throw the match to such a pretty girl."

"You know you can't go throwing matches just because it a girl your dueling."

"It wasn't because she was a girl, or because she was your sister. It was because she was beautiful."

Jade gave a loud sigh, "We so are going to have to work on this."


End file.
